This invention relates to an apparatus for use in fixing or connecting an optical connector to an optical connector.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H6-170949 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of fixing a terminal end of a FRP (fiber-reinforced plastic) rod to a terminal fixture. The FRP rod is inserted into a hole of a conical member. The FRP rod and the conical member are adhered by an adhesive. The FRP rod and the conical member adhered to each other are fixed along a tapered portion of the terminal fixture. The conical member has a shape matching the shape of a tapered inner surface of the terminal fixture.
Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 2590067 (Patent Document 2) discloses a cable retaining structure for fixing a terminal end portion of an optical cable. The cable retaining structure has a core metal having one end connected to a retainer. The core metal has an outer peripheral surface provided with a corrugated portion. Specifically, the outer peripheral surface is corrugated in a longitudinal direction of the cable to form two or more valley portions. The core metal has a center hole through which the cable is inserted. An armoring wire of the cable is deformed in conformity with a surface profile of the corrugated portion and laid along the outer peripheral surface of the core metal. Further, on the armoring wire, snap rings are attached at the valley portions of the corrugated portion.
In each of the patent documents 1 and 2, the FRP rod or the cable is not restricted in relative movement in a rotating direction and in an axial direction. In actual use, an external force is exerted in the rotating direction and in the axial direction in order to lay the FRP rod or the cable. Therefore, it is impossible to achieve reliable fixation of the FRP rod or a reliable cable retaining structure.
Further, in the patent documents 1 and 2, no disclosure is made of a structure for positioning the FRP rod or the cable in the axial direction when the FRP rod or the cable is connected to an optical connector.